


Retribution

by Suffering_Trashboats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffering_Trashboats/pseuds/Suffering_Trashboats
Summary: Homeworld unleashes a new terror on the Crystal Gems as punishment for preventing the Cluster's emergence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. So it's come to this. A new fanfiction based on one of my friends dreams. I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know the title is VERY similar to "Disjunction" but the two storylines are NOT associated in any way. I just suck at coming up with titles.

Winter had descended on Beach City, and the streets were paved with frost. Despite being so near to the open ocean, the occasional snowflake drifted lazily down from the sky, and a wind that was even chillier than usual filtered through the air. At this time of year, the citizens of Beach City prefer to settle down in their homes, and stay as warm as possible.

 

Steven was perhaps the only exception to this idea. That very day, against Pearl’s wishes, he’d spent the entirety of it outside in the snow, building snowmen and snow forts outside the Beach House. Once the sun had dipped below the horizon, Pearl had insisted he come inside, much to his chagrin. Stepping inside the house, the warm air hit him like a blanket. Placing his wellingtons by the door, he brushed himself down, getting snow residue on the floorboards, where it quickly melted. The small fire in the corner of the room was lit, and the three Gems were huddled around it, each in a different jumper salvaged out the back of Greg’s van. Upon hearing his entry, Pearl turned around to face him, and smiled.

“Ah! Steven, just in time! I was just about to come and get you. Come and sit here, your dinner is almost done.” Sniffing the air, Steven became aware of a sweet, toasty smell emanating from a pot on the stove. He chuckled and shrugged, setting himself down between Garnet and Amethyst. The warmth from the fire seeped into him, and he felt every inch of himself slowly warm up and melt away.

*

“So, what did’ya get up to today?” Amethyst asked. Steven was now sat up in Garnet’s lap, sipping slowly at a steaming bowl of soup. Pearl was wiping down the tabletop in the kitchen, humming to herself, and Lion was stretched out like a large furry rug below the portrait of Rose.

“Oh you know, the usual. Lion came out for a bit and messed up my snowman, so I had to start again. OH! Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, you guys gotta see what I did!” He scrambled off of Garnet and ran over to the window, his breath causing condensation on the glass. The three Gems followed him, and squinted out into the darkness. After a while, they became aware of four snowmen on the snow, each one resembling a member of the Crystal Gems. “It's us.” Steven smiled broadly, and looked at each of his companions in turn. Pearl’s eyes filled up and she hugged onto Steven, alongside Amethyst and Garnet.

“It-it's lovely Steven.” She cleared her throat, and wiped her eyes. “Um...I think it's about time you went to bed, Steven; you've had a long day.” Steven looked up at Pearl, and he nodded in affirmation.

“Sure thing Pearl. Night guys!” He climbed down off the windowsill and over Lion, up to his bed, where he proceeded to get ready for his sleep, while the Gems below set about tidying the house.

**

It was early morning when Steven was awoken by yet another nightmare where he watched Bismuth perish in front of him. Groaning and looking over to his Cookie Cat alarm clock, the neon numbers “ _ **02:37**_ ” flashed out at him. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out the large window to his left. The moon was full, and it loomed over the ocean like a large lightbulb, illuminating the water beneath. Stars twinkled and winked at him in the sky, and the whole scene seemed completely calm, yet it seemed to Steven that something was deathly wrong. Climbing out of bed, he edged closer to the window, the moonlight causing a slight eerie glow to filter into his bedroom. Looking at the stars, he could see the cluster of bright lights that Peridot had pointed out as Homeworld.  It used to fill him with curiosity, but watching the stars stare back at him filled him with unease. He wondered what Yellow Diamond had done after Peridot’s encounter with her. She must surely know by now that the Crystal Gems were still on Earth, what with Jasper corrupted, and the Rubies...goodness knows where. Steven shook his head; he couldn’t afford to think about things like that, or worse; worry the Gems with it. A slight creak of the floorboards make him swivel round, and he found himself face to face with Pearl, who promptly cried out in surprise, and leapt backwards.

“Steven! I-I uh… you know… um…” Steven frowned at her, and she blushed in embarrassment. “I still watch you sleep.” She admitted quietly. Steven’s face relaxed, and she looked away. “You know… just to make sure you’re safe.” He sighed.

“I guess I should be happy you do that.” Steven’s voice was flat, and he turned away and began to climb into bed.

“Steven please, tell me what’s wrong.” Pearl put her hand on his shoulder and he froze.

“Nothing. I’m fine. You don’t need to watch me tonight.” Pearl’s hand relaxed, and left his shoulder. Steven didn’t look round to watch her descend the stairs and go out the front door. Climbing back under the covers, he looked out the window to get one last glimpse of the Homeworld stars.

 

It was then that he saw it.

 

The stars began to grow larger and brighter, and a strange whistling sound filled the air, causing Steven to clamp  his hands over his ears. The door to the temple opened, and Garnet burst out, followed by Amethyst.

“GET STEVEN, QUICK!” Garnet yelled, looking out the window. Upon seeing the growing light, she cried out in panic, and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, both of whom began to panic, running around and blubbering gibberish. Amethyst grabbed Steven by the shirt and yanked him towards her, running back into the temple. Looking behind him, he saw Sapphire grab Ruby  by the hand and pull her after them.

“What’s happening?!” Steven yelled, pulling himself free of Amethyst’s grip.

“It’s Homeworld!” Sapphire yelled back, as the ground began to shake and tremble beneath them. “I saw this coming, I just didn’t know it was so soon! We’re not prepared!”  Steven felt all the blood drain from his face, and his stomach drop into his shoes.

“What is that??” He called, clutching onto Sapphire’s arm. She turned towards him, her eye visible and wide with fear.

“I-I….don’t know!” Her eye filled with tears, and she held onto Steven’s arm tightly. “Our best bet is to stay inside and away from the light; we don’t know what it’ll do to us!” Ruby clung onto Sapphire’s other arm, and Amethyst wrapped her arms around Steven’s shoulders. In all the commotion, a small detail had slipped Steven’s mind, and now, he realised that which he had considered to be a small detail, was actually a rather _large_ detail. His face once again drained of colour, and his legs began to tremble.

“PEARL!” He yelled, bursting out of Amethyst’s protective grip. He ran out the Temple, through his small living room, and slammed out the front door, the whistling piercing his eardrums all the while. Upon exiting the house, he saw Pearl, down on the snow, her eyes fixated on the bright light, which was now so large it took up a fair portion of the sky, illuminating the entire snow covered beach in a blue glow. “PEARL!” He called. When she didn't respond, Steven scrambled down the steps, shivering as his bare feet came into contact with the snow. He reached her, and called her name again, to be met once again by no response. He grabbed onto her arm, and found it to be more icy cold than usual. Become increasingly hysterical, Steven began to plead with Pearl, attempting to drag her away from the beach and back inside.

Suddenly, the whistling increased in pitch, causing Steven to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around his head to block it out. His vision became blurry, and his head began to spin. He became vaguely aware that he lost his balance, and felt his cheek come into contact with the cold blanket of snow, and his pyjamas become damp as the melted snow was absorbed by the cotton. All of a sudden, he heard Pearl’s voice cut through the high pitched whistling, and he felt her body on top of his, shielding him. Before he even had time to react, the light became blinding, and the whistling became so high pitched Steven was sure he could feel his ears bleed. The pain eventually became so unbearable that he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, Pearl’s silhouette fading into black, and her voice fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in the depths of my google docs stash and I never posted it so here it is it's like 8 months old jesus christ

When Steven awoke the first thing he became aware of was a dull thudding in his head. When his vision cleared, he realised he was back in the house, and the fire had been relit. Sitting up, he saw Amethyst with her back to him, staring into the flames blankly. The whistling sound has gone, and the silence seemed heavy. Massaging his forehead, he looked over to the windowsill, where Garnet was standing over Pearl, who was lying on the cushions laid out there. He pulled himself off the sofa, and upon hearing his feet make contact with the floor, both Garnet and Amethyst looked over to him. Before either could speak, Amethyst had embraced Steven in a gripping hug, her tears running down Steven’s neck and down his arms, as she buried her head into him. He hugged her back, overwhelmed, and felt himself tear up as Garnet walked over and placed her hand on his hair, a single tear escaping from under her visor. 

“gAR..GaR.. garnet…. ” Steven’s voice cracked, and he became aware of how dry and painful his throat felt. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Garnet...what happened? Is Pearl OK?” Garnet looked over to Pearl, who lay motionless, her eyes closed, and mouth slightly open. 

“I don’t know. We know who caused the blast, but we don’t know what it was or how it affected Earth, or Pearl.” Steven’s head snapped up. 

“Pearl? Why would it only affect Pearl?” Garnet looked down at him again, and her voice was sombre, and full of sadness.

“We tried to protect you both inside the Temple, Steven. Pearl was outside, we couldn’t get to her in time.”

“But  _ I _ did!” Steven protested. Garnet inhaled, and looked away from Steven to the floor. 

“That’s the problem.” She admitted quietly. “You were there too. It was only second nature for Pearl to protect you, to put your life before hers. Even if it meant...dire consequences.” Steven felt his stomach drop into his shoes. 

“You mean...this is...because of me?” Horrified, he walked over to Pearl, and put his hand on her Gem. She did not stir, and he felt the tears rise up inside him. How could he have done this to her? He never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially Pearl. This was  _ his _ fault.  _ HIS FAULT. _ Tearing his gaze from Pearl, he looked at Garnet and Amethyst, who both looked away, avoiding eye contact. Garnet started towards him.

“Now Steven, I know how you might feel now, and-”

“NO YOU DON’T!” Steven screamed at her. “DON’T YOU GET IT? THIS IS  _ MY _ FAULT! IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS TO PEARL NOW IT WOULD BE BECAUSE OF  _ ME! _ ” Steven pushed past her, and jumped onto the warp pad. Amethyst started towards him, but he glared at her, and activated the warp, the beach house disappearing in a wave of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a kudo or check out my other works!


End file.
